Now You've Done It
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Another Petros x Tres. No real plot, just the pairing. Warning: Contains yaoi and such; not intended for underaged readers!


"_Uh-oh. I'm being pulled into the fire of a toxic flame. I'm too close, and there's a good chance that I won't get away. And I need it going into the daylight, and I'm looking for it into the night. Then I think about it at night; can't live without it - you're telling me that that's alright."_

"_Don't go. I tell myself that I'm not really hooked on you. But I know if I say it then your use will become abuse." - Paul Van Dyk_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Now You've Done It

"I don't know why you even try resisting," Petros remarked sinisterly as he pinned a naked and defenseless Tres up against the wall. 

With his overbearing size, Petros easily overpowered the small Killing Doll and had seized the backs of Tres's slender thighs to lift him up. Tres had no choice but to part his legs once he was in the air and allow Petros in closer as the Knight kept his firm hold on Tres. 

"Good boy," Petros mocked as he roughly ground his painful erection into Tres'. 

Tres bit his lip to keep from making any kind of sound that might arouse Petros more. Tres was pushing against Petros' massive chest with his hands; desperate for this not to go any firther, but it was to no avail, and Petros leaned in closer to set his lips against Tres' soft neck. 

"Don't fight it, Tres," Petros growled into Tres' tender skin while he squeezed his legs in his hands.

"You want it just as badly as I do," Petros added as he ground his muscled hips into Tres' again while licking his neck. 

Tres released a low groan this time. He _was_ quite aroused and everything Petros did only heightened the damned feeling for him. Tres cursed himself for being so easily dominated, and reluctantly turned his head so Petros could have more of him to lick.

Petros smiled, not only from Tres' action that proved he did like it, but also from the torn, confused look on his precious face as he did it.

"That's more like it," Petros purred as he sucked and bit Tres' shoulder and collarbone. 

Tres writhed against the wall, whimpering helplessly as Petros skillfully toyed with Tres' erect nipples with his tongue; flicking and sucking then blowing cool air on them. Tres squeezed Petros's hips with his long legs and dug his fingers into his broad shoulders. Petros' teasing was driving him up the wall...literally! 

Petros released Tres' tortured, tingling skin and fixated his ice blue eyes on Tres's chocolate ones. 

"I could do that to you all day," Petros said, his voice a melodic mixture of timber and velvet that sent chills all over Tres.

Before Tres could think, Petros threw him onto the nearby bed. The adequately-sized bed with too many pillows gave a soft creak when the small but solid Gunslinger landed on it. 

Tres gulped as he watched Petros stare down at him with half-lidded eyes, lick his lips, then go to remove his pants. He could escape - this was his chance. The door was right there; so close...but Tres could not bring himself to move over to it.

A good helping of fear, mixed with shock, and graciously seasoned with pure lust prevented Tres from making the mad dash he knew he should. 

Tres knew that he wanted to have sex with Petros until he came; that feeling was far too gripping to run away from it now.

Petros was now fully unclothed and had sauntered over to Tres; crawling on top of him and kissing him hard. Petros's hands were needy and rough as they roamed and groped and traced all along Tres' smooth, wiry frame.

Tres felt his skin practically burn with desire from all of Petros's fiery touches; every ounce of pleasure and lust pooled low in his groin, making his cock drip with anticipation. Tres loved it and threw his arms around Petros' neck, pulling him down some, and bucked up his hips so their erections would rub together. 

Petros instantly noticed the hot slickness between their grinding cocks, and he moaned deeply into Tres' mouth; loving their moistened friction that made his testicles tighten with delicious torture. 

In between their heated kisses, Petros managed to say, "Rough...or slow, baby?" 

The question made Tres' stomach do a nervous flip, and he broke off their kiss to speak clearly to the Knight. 

With their face just millimeters apart, Tres purred against Petros's lips, "Let me show you." 

This puzzled Petros a bit, but he smirked and lifted himself up anyway; figuring anything having to do with Tres showing him something had to be good. 

With Petros sitting back on his heels, Tres shifted to lay flat on his stomach - his face just a kiss away from Petros' throbbing member. 

Propping himself on his elbows, Tres lightly ran his tongue up the underside of the entire length while he scratched down Petros' solid thighs. 

"Ooh...baby," Petros breathed shakily before letting his head fall backwards, creating an electric blue waterfall down his strong back, and gasped as Tres sucked generously on his swollen tip. 

Tres had seized the base with one hand while he began moving his head up and down the enormous shaft. His other hand still clutched Petros' thigh as he picked up his pace and increased his suction. Petros was caught up in a fit on throaty moans as his Gunslinger sucked him, and he looked back down towards him - loving the way-too-sexy view of Tres like that. 

Feeling the eyes on him, Tres let Petros' rigid cock slip from his mouth before raising back up. Petros was biting his lip and Tres smirked evilly at his tortured face before planting a firm kiss to his lips.

"You're too damned good at that," Petros said from the corner of his mouth as they kissed. 

Tres abruptly pulled his lips away and mischievously said while turning around in his place, "I'm not done. Don't...move."

He had said the last two words rather sternly; not leaving any room for argument, as he now had his back to the Knight; both men still on their knees on the soft bed. Dropping down to be on all fours, Tres inched his body back slowly until he felt Petros' dripping cock touch his entrance.

"T-Tres..." Petros choked out as he fought not to move, as instructed. 

Tres inched back a little more, slowly impaling himself on Petros' cock with a sharp inhale of air. Petros was gritting his teeth, hands fisted at his sides, as he could only watch Tres do the sexiest thing ever to him.

Tres had "ooh"ed when he had pressed himself upon Petros' cock and now he was moaning profusely as he methodically bucked his ass up and down, making Petros slide in and out of him. Petros' mind was mushy goo as he remained perfectly still while Tres pleasured himself by using his own cock.

Suddenly, Tres pushed himself up to be on his knees again, Petros still inside of him, and he brought his hands up and around Petros' neck to tug at his long hair. Petros was fairly certain at this point that the fingernail markings in his palms would be permanent as his fists remained tightly clenched while Tres ground his ass against him.

Petros could not help but moan and stare at his beautiful, deadly-sexy Gunslinger as he squeezed his perfect ass around his hardened length and arched his lean back against Petros' heaving chest.

Petros could not take it anymore; everything Tres was doing felt so so good, but it was not nearly enough to get him off. So, in the blink of an eye, he pushed Tres down to lay on his stomach with Petros directly on top of him. 

Had Tres not been made out of metal, he would have probably been squished from Petros' weight, but he was so he could handle it. 

Keeping Tres' body tightly pinned under his, Petros growled in Tres' ear, "Now you've done it. Now I'm going to fuck your brains out." 

And with that, Petros took hold of Tres' biceps began thrusting violently into his ass, loving how Tres's body felt as he arched and stretched against his own. Tres buried his face in the crisp sheets to muffle his loud cries, but Petros quickly freed a hand, reached forward, and lifted Tres' head back up. 

"I want to hear you...I want to hear you scream my name," Petros said through gritted teeth as he kept up his harsh thrusts into the Killing Doll. 

The statement alone made Tres' cock tingle as white hot pleasure continued to sear through his groin, begging him for sweet release. Before Tres could react, his hips had been grabbed and he was being hoisted up to be on his knees and palms. While the feeling of Petros' skin rubbing on his own felt remarkable before, this way Petros was able to thrust much deeper, much faster into him. 

Petros had instantly hit Tres' sweet spot, making Tres buck his hips and moan loudly from such sinfully delectable pleasure. 

"Mmm... there it is," Petros purred as he continued viciously assaulting Tres' spot, making the smaller man utterly insane with pleasure and slam himself back to meet Petros's thrusts. 

"Petros..." Tres stammered as a warning that he was approaching his excruciating, glorious end. 

Petros just smiled knowingly and purred, " Louder, baby."

In order to ensure his order was met, Petros quicken his pace and strengthened his force; needing to hear Tres scream in all his mind-blowing pleasure. 

It was too much for Tres, who had been already fisting the sheets with white knuckles, and he finally screamed Petros' name as he came all over the tightly-drawn blankets beneath him in multiple strings of his pearly essence. 

Having felt Tres tighten his soft muscles around him as he came, as well as hearing his gorgeous Doll scream his name at the peak of his ecstasy, Petros was quickly overwhelmed, and tilted his head back as he released his own, warm seed deep inside the Gunslinger. Petros could not help but scream Tres' name himself as he continued to pump him full of his creamy essence, and then jerkily ride out the last pulls of his climax. 

Both men were exhausted from their intense sex, and Petros lazily pulled himself out of his lover before crumbling down besides Tres on the bed. Tres climbed on top of Petros, deliberately trying to avoid the mess on the bed he had made, and nuzzled into the nook between Petros' shoulder and neck.

Petros took a final, deep breath to regain a normal breathing patten, then slung his arm around Tres' damp back; too tired to squeeze him, so he just held him there. 

Tres looked up at his magnificent Knight and kissed his chin to get his attention. Petros instantly angled his head to search Tres' smirking face. 

Tres licked his dry lips, smiled sweetly, then said softy, "I chose rough."


End file.
